A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sleeping devices for use with infants, more specifically, a device that protects an infant from suffocation hazards associated with cribs, beds, and pets.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a sleeping cushion for an infant that includes side walls and of which is secured atop a mattress in order to provide a designated place on which an infant may sleep; wherein the sleeping cushion includes adjustable straps that secure the cushion to a mattress; wherein a removable dome-shaped net can attach onto the sleeping cushion in order to enclose an infant therein; wherein the sleeping cushion and dome-shaped net are designed to protect an infant from smothering or suffocation when in use with a mattress as well as to provide a place to enable said infant to sleep upon.
The Tharalson et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,739) discloses a combination co-sleeper and changing table that includes a collapsible rigid frame and strapping members for securing to the bed. However, the co-sleeper includes a frame into which the sleeper is rested upon, and is not a devic that can mount atop a mattress and of which includes a removable dome-shaped net.
The Salas Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,514) discloses an infant sleeping apparatus for providing an infant sleeping enclosure that can rest on top of a mattress. However, the apparatus includes rigid rails to secure atop a mattress as opposed to adjustable straps that in conjucntion with a sleeping cushion shall encircle the mattress.
The Andriunas et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,757) discloses a co-sleeping apparatus permitting an adult to sleep in his/her own bed and facilitating the attachment of an apparatus for comfortably and safely holding an infant or a pet so that the infant and/or pet is close proximity to the adult. However, the apparatus does not include a dome-shaped net that rests atop a sleeing cushion to enclose an infant within.
The Kelly Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,340) discloses a crib for newborns and infants that is easily placed in close proximity to the parents' bed without being physically attached thereto. However, the crib extends aside a mattress and does not mount atop said mattress.
The Berk et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,186) discloses a portable combination crib and playpen that includes strap mounting support. However, the crib and playpen does not include a dome-shaped net to enclose an infant within.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a sleeping cushion for an infant that includes side walls and of which is secured atop a mattress in order to provide a designated place on which an infant may sleep; wherein the sleeping cushion includes adjustable straps that secure the cushion to a mattress; wherein a removable dome-shaped net can attach onto the sleeping cushion in order to enclose an infant therein; wherein the sleeping cushion and dome-shaped net are designed to protect an infant from smothering or suffocation when in use with a mattress as well as to provide a place to enable said infant to sleep upon. In this regard, the sleeping enclosure for an infant departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.